wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarne Indye/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Damy ogniste. W osiem dni po wyżej opisanych wypadkach, przyjaciele Jamesa Starr byli bardzo zaniepokojeni. Inżynier znikł bez żadnego powodu. Dowiedziano się od jego służącego, że wsiadł na statek w Grantonpier, a kapitan statku »Książę Walii« zeznał, że go wysadził na brzeg w Stirling. Ale od tej chwili ani śladu o Jamesie Starr. Szymon Ford w liście swoim zalecił mu sekret, dlatego też inżynier nikomu nie mówił o swojej wycieczce do kopalni Aberfoyle. W całym Edynburgu mówiono o tajemniczem zniknięciu inżyniera. Pan W. Elphiston, prezes »Instytucyi królewskiej« doręczył swym kolegom list, jaki był otrzymał od Jamesa Starr, w dniu jego wyjazdu, donoszący, że nie będzie mógł być obecnym na następnem posiedzeniu. Dwie czy trzy osoby jeszcze podobneż okazały listy. Wszystko to dowodziło, że James Starr opuścił Edynburg i o tem wszyscy byli przekonani, ale co się z nim stało, tego nikt nie wiedział. U takiego człowieka jak inżynier nadzwyczaj regularnego we wszystkiem, ta przedłużająca się nieobecność, musiała zadziwić najpierw, a następnie niepokoić każdego z tych, którzy się nim interesowali. Żaden ze znajomych i przyjaciół inżyniera nie pomyślał nawet o tem, by ten był mógł wyjechać do Aberfoyle. Wiedziano, że nie lubił nawet wspominać o miejscu, które było terenem jego pracy dawniejszej. Nigdy tam jego noga nie postała od chwili, gdy ostatnia beczka węgla została wydobytą. Ponieważ jednak statek go wysadził przy stacyi Stirling, zaczęto robić poszukiwania w tych stronach. Wszystkie jednak poszukiwania na nic się nie zdały. Nikt nie widział inżyniera w całej okolicy. Jeden Jakób Ryan, który go spotkał w towarzystwie Henryka na jednym z przystanków szybu Yarow, mógłby dać pewne objaśnienie w tym względzie. Ale jak wiemy, Jakób pracował na folwarku Melrose, o czterdzieści mil stamtąd, na południo-zachód hrabstwa Renfrew, i ani się spodziewał, by się tak niepokojono nieobecnością Jamesa Starr. Zatem w osiem dni po spotkaniu, Jakób Ryan byłby wyśpiewywał jak dawniej na wieczornicach w Irvine, gdyby i on nie miał powodu do niepokoju, o którym niżej pomówimy. James Starr był człowiekiem zanadto znanym i poważanym nie tylko w Edynburgu ale i w Szkocyi całej, ażeby jaki fakt jego dotyczący mógł pozostać nie spostrzeżony. Lord prefekt, pierwszy urzędnik w Edynburgu, radcy, sędziowie, którzy po większej części byli przyjaciółmi inżyniera, nakazali wszędzie poszukiwania. Rozpuszczono ajentów na wszystkie strony, ale niczego się nie dowiedziano. Trzeba więc było umieścić w głównych dziennikach Zjednoczonego Królestwa ogłoszenie o zniknięciu inżyniera Jamesa Starr, podając jego rysopis i oznaczając datę, pod którą opuścił Edynburg. Obawy były wielkie w całym świecie uczonym Anglii, sądzono bowiem, że zginął bezpowrotnie jeden z najznakomitszych jego członków. Równocześnie z osobą Jamesa Starr, przedmiotem niepokoju i żywych rozpraw, był syn Szymona, Henryk. Tylko zamiast zajmować opinie publiczną, niepokoił jedynie swego przyjaciela Jakóba Ryan. Przypominają sobie czytelnicy, że przy spotkaniu w szybie Yarow, Jakób Ryan zaprosił Henryka na zabawę doroczną w Irvine, która miała się odbyć za tydzień. Henryk przyjął zaproszenie i obiecał, że się na nią stawi. Jakób Ryan wiedział, gdyż nieraz tego doświadczył, że można było liczyć na słowo towarzysza. Otóż na uroczystości w Irvine nie brakło ani śpiewów, ani tańca, ani uciech wszelkiego rodzaju, niczego, prócz obecności Henryka Ford. Z początku Jakób miał mu to za złe, ponieważ nieobecność przyjaciela psuła dobry humor. Taki był tem przygnębiony, że mu aż pamięć nie dopisywała i po raz pierwszy nie mógł dokończyć śpiewki, którą rozpoczął i która zwykle wywoływała wielkie oklaski. Trzeba nadmienić, że ogłoszenie o zniknięciu Jamesa Starr nie wpadło dotąd do rąk Jakóba. Poczciwy ten chłopiec niepokoił się jedynie nieobecnością Henryka, mówiąc sobie, że tylko ważna jakaś okoliczność mogła była wpłynąć na niedotrzymanie słowa. To też nazajutrz po zabawie, Jakób miał zamiar udać się koleją z Glasgowa do sztolni Dochart i byłby to uczynił, gdyby nie wypadek, którego o mały włos życiem nie przypłacił. Oto co się stało w nocy 12-go grudnia. W istocie fakt był tego rodzaju, że przyznawał słuszność wszystkim wyznawcom istnienia światów nadprzyrodzonych, a ci byli bardzo licznie reprezentowani na folwarku Melrose. Irvine, małe miasteczko nadmorskie w hrabstwie Renfrew, liczące zaledwie siedem tysięcy mieszkańców, zbudowane jest przy zakręcie, jaki tworzy po stronie szkockiej zatoka Clyde. Port w tem miejscu dosyć zabezpieczony od wiatrów szerokiego morza, oświecony jest jasnem światłem, które wskazuje miejsce stosowne do wylądowania tak, że żeglarz uważny i roztropny pomylić się nie może. To też rozbicia okrętów zdarzały się rzadko na tej stronie wybrzeża, a okręty, któreby chciały wejść do zatoki Clyde, udając się do Glasgowa, lub też wjechać do zatoki małej Irvine, mogły płynąć bezpiecznie, nawet podczas ciemnych nocy. Gdy miasto ma jakąkolwiek przeszłość historyczną, skoro jego zamek należał dawniej do jakiegoś Roberta Stuarta, niepodobna, aby nie posiadało ruin obecnie. Otóż w Szkocyi wszystkie ruiny nawiedzane są przez duchy. Przynajmniej takie jest ogólne mniemanie. Ruiny najdawniejsze i równocześnie najgorzej renomowane w tej części kraju, były właśnie ruiny zamku Roberta Stuarta, który nosił nazwę Dundonald Castle. W czasie, gdy się toczy nasza opowieść, zamek Dundonald, jako schronienie wszystkich dyablików, błądzących po okolicy, był zupełnie opuszczony. Rzadko go odwiedzano na wysokości skały, którą zajmował ponad morzem, o dwie mile od miasta. Bywało czasem, że jakiś cudzoziemiec przybywał w celu zbadania tych starych szczątków historycznych, ale wtedy sam je zwiedzał. Żaden z mieszkańców Irvine nie byłby go tam zaprowadził za wszystkie skarby świata. W istocie, rozpowiadano sobie różne historye o »damach ognistych«, które nawiedzały stare zamczysko. Najbardziej zabobonni twierdzili, że na własne oczy widzieli te fantastyczne istoty. Naturalnie Jakób Ryan był jednym z tych ostatnich. Rzeczywiście, od czasu do czasu pojawiały się długie smugi ognia, bądź to na ścianie muru w połowie zburzonego, bądź na szczycie wieży, która wznosiła się nad ruinami Dundonald Castle. Czy te ognie miały kształt ludzki – jak to zapewniano? Czy zasługiwały na nazwę »Dam ognistych«, którą im nadawali Szkoci okoliczni? Było to jedynie złudzenie mózgów łatwowiernych i nauka niezawodnie inaczej wytłómaczyłaby to zjawisko. Bądź co bądź »damy ogniste« miały w okolicy reputacyę dobrze ustaloną, iż przebywają w starym zamku i odbywają w nim dziwne skoki i sarabandy. Jakób, chociaż był śmiałym i dziarskim chłopcem, nie byłby się jednak odważył przygrywać im do tańca na swojej dudzie. – Stary Nick wystarcza im zupełnie – mówił – i nie potrzebuje mnie do dopełnienia swej piekielnej orkiestry! Te dziwaczne zjawiska stanowiły zwykle temat bajań wieczornicowych. Jakób posiadał też cały repertuar legend o damach ognistych i był w swoim żywiole, gdy przyszło do opowiadania. Podczas ostatniej wieczornicy, która zakończyła uroczystą zabawę w Irvine, i na której piwo »ale«, wódka i wisky płynęły obficie, Jakób Ryan zaczął znów opowieść na swój temat ulubiony ku wielkiej radości, a równocześnie ku wielkiej trwodze całego towarzystwa. Wieczornica odbywała się w dużej stodole folwarku Melrose, na granicy wybrzeża. Tęgi ogień koksowy palił się na szerokim trójnogu, w samym środku zgromadzenia. Na dworze burza szalała. Mgły gęste zakrywały fale, które silny wicher północno-zachodni spędzał do brzegu. Noc ciemna zupełnie, ani najmniejszego rozjaśnienia wśród chmur, choćby na chwilę. Ziemia, niebo i woda mieszały się w gęstych pomrokach, a gdyby jaki okręt chciał zawinąć do zatoki Irvine, niewątpliwie rozbiłby się o brzegi. Maleńki port w Irvine nie jest bardzo uczęszczany, przynajmniej większe okręty omijają go zwykle. Tego jednak wieczora jakiś rybak zapóźniony u wybrzeża, mógłby był widzieć ze zdziwieniem wielki statek, kierujący się w tę stronę. Gdyby się nagle rozwidniło, nie ze zdziwieniem, ale z trwogą patrzanoby na ten okręt, pędzony całą siłą wiatru, z rozpiętymi wszystkimi żaglami. I nie płonne byłyby obawy, bo gdyby nie trafił odrazu w wązki otwór zatoki, nie miałby już żadnego schronienia wśród strasznych skał wybrzeża. Jeżeli ten statek upierałby się przy swoim zamiarze, jakże zdoła się podnieść i na czas usunąć? Wieczornica miała się ku końcowi, Jakób Ryan opowiadał ostatnią baśń, gdy nagle na zewnątrz rozległy się okrzyki trwogi. Jakób Ryan przerwał swe opowiadanie i wszyscy spiesznie opuścili stodołę. Noc była ciemna. Deszcz długimi strumieniami siekł powierzchnię wybrzeża. Dwóch czy trzech rybaków, opartych o skałę, wołało z całych sił. Jakób Ryan i jego towarzysze pobiegli w ich stronę. Krzyki te nie odnosiły się jednak do mieszkańców folwarku ale do okrętu, który bezwiednie leciał na zgubę. W istocie, ciemna masa widniała teraz w niewielkiej oddali. Był to okręt, łatwo dający się poznać po światłach, które nosił, białe na najwyższym maszcie, zielone poniżej, a czerwone u spodu. Widać go więc było, jak się zbliżał i pędził całą siłą ku brzegom. – Okręt, na zatracenie idący? – zawołał Jakób Ryan. – Tak jest – odrzekł jeden z rybaków – i teraz choćby chciał, nie mógłby już skręcić na bok. – Sygnałów, sygnałów! – wołano na wszystkie strony. – Jakich? – zapytał jeden z rybaków. – Na taki wicher niepodobna utrzymać ani jednej pochodni. Podczas zamiany tych słów, wydawano nowe okrzyki. Ale niepodobna ich było słyszeć wśród tej niepogody. Załoga okrętu nie miała już najmniejszej nadziei ocalenia. – Dlaczegóż pędzą w tę stronę? – zawołał rybak. – Może chcą się tylko odbić? – rzekł drugi. – Czyż kapitan nie widział latarni naszych? – zapytał Jakób Ryan. – Chyba, że nie – odrzekł jeden z rybaków – chyba, że został oszukany przez jakiś pozorny… Jeszcze nie dokończył zdania, gdy Jakób Ryan wydał straszliwy okrzyk. Niewiadome, czy go usłyszano z okrętu; w każdym razie zapóźno było, aby się ten mógł cofnąć z linii, o którą miał się niechybnie rozbić, a która bielała wśród nocy. Ale i Jakób Ryan nie wydał okrzyku w tym celu. Stał obrócony plecami do morza. Towarzysze jego patrzyli również na punkt, znajdujący się o pół mili od brzegu. Był to zamek Dundonald. Długi jasny płomień widniał u szczytu starej wieżycy i kręcił się na wszyskie strony pod wpływem wichru. – Dama ognista! – krzyknęli w wielkiej trwodze zabobonni Szkoci. Co prawda, trzeba było bujnej imaginacyi, żeby ujrzeć podobieństwo ludzkiej postaci w tym ognistym płomieniu. Poruszany wichrem, zdawał się unosić czasem ze szczytu wieży tak, jakby miał zgasnąć, ale natychmiast niebieskawym płomykiem od spodu, łączył się z wieżą napowrót. – Dama ognista! dama ognista! – wołali rybacy i wieśniacy z przerażeniem. Teraz łatwo było zrozumieć wszystko. Widocznem było, że okręt zmylił drogę wśród ciemności i burzy nocnej, i że brał ten płomień, zapalony u szczytu zamku Dundonald, za ogień z Irvine. Sądził, że się znajduje u wejścia zatoki, leżącej na dziesięć mil wyżej na północ i pędził na skały, które go przyjąć nie mogły. Cóżby można uczynić dla ratowania go, gdyby czas był jeszcze po temu? Możeby można wejść na ruiny i zgasić ten ogień, ażeby go więcej nie brano za latarnię morską z portu Irvine! Bezwątpienia, trzeba było tak postąpić bezzwłocznie, ale któryż z tych Szkotów odważyłby się stawić czoło damie ognistej? Może Jakób Ryan, bo był odważny, a łatwowierność jego, acz silna, nie mogłaby go wstrzymać od tego kroku. Ale było zapóźno. Usłyszano straszny trzask wśród ryku żywiołów. Okręt obrócił się tyłem. Ognie jego zagasły. Linia biaława znikła na chwilę, statek ją sobą pokrywał, pokładał się na bok i rozbijał o skały. I w tejże chwili dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, długi płomień na zamku znikł, jakby zerwany siłą wichru z nad wieży. Morze, niebo i wybrzeże, pogrążyły się na nowo w ciemnościach. – Dama ognista! – zawołał po raz ostatni Jakób Ryan, gdy to zjawisko nadziemskie znikło z przed jego oczów. Wtedy ci zabobonni Szkoci, którzy nie mieli dosyć odwagi do zwalczenia urojonego niebezpieczeństwa, odnaleźli ją całą, gdy chodziło o ocalenie bliźnich. Za pomocą lin puszczonych w morze, rzucili się, uwiązani na nich, na pomoc rozbitemu okrętowi. Udało im się szczęśliwie wyrwać kapitana i ośmiu ludzi z załogi z paszczy bałwanów; złożono ich na brzegu, ale niektórzy z ratujących, a w tej liczbie Jakób Ryan, zostali porozbijani o skały. Był to okręt norwegski »Motala«, naładowany drzewem i dążący do Glasgowa. Rzeczywiście, kapitan mylnie kierowany płomieniem z wieży Dundonald, uderzył bokiem o skały, zamiast opłynąć zatokę Clyde. A teraz »Motala« leżała rozbita i tylko gdzieniegdzie pływały jej szczątki, uderzane co chwila o skały nadbrzeżne.